foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune Kiki
A comic series about a 4 tailed kitsune. Characters Kiki_profile.gif Kiki Age :900 Sex :Female Fighting Stlye : Ninjutsu Nationality : Japanese First appearance : 1st stage CH.1 Species: Kita Kitsune (Hokkaido fox), Fox Spirit Animal Form : Height :3'4” Weight :34 lbs Human Form : Height :5'3” Weight :104 lbs Likes : Fighting, Bok Boks (what Kiki calls chickens), fried tofu, kitsune udon, Sake, wine, grapes, playing tricks on others (mainly on Koji) Dislikes : Dogs, holy men, evil demons, Mimi out doing her, people touching her tail, being pat on the head Human measurments : B36” W23” H35” Physical Age: 15 Kiki was a mythical four tailed fox spirit that originated from ancient Japan. She has traveled across all parts of Japan in search of enlightenment and a way to gain more tails. She has become a legend through out her country, and has affected the lives of many beings, human and demon alike. 500 years later, she must adjust to a new world where humans reign supreme, or so it may seem to them. Kiki has basic fox spirit supernatural abilities: shape shifting, conjuring illusions, foxfire and charm that make her very popular with the boys. She is also skilled in other, more powerful types of magic; however, she has a limited ability in casting them due to the loss of her three other tails. Because of this, Kiki prefers to use her Ninjutsu style fighting abilities in combat. Kiki also carries an item that is very sacred to her called a chi ball, but what it exactly does remains a mystery. Wether in human or fox form, Kiki inherits the foxes’ cunning persona. Along with having a very bright personality, she’s a tomboy at heart with a big appetite. She is never afraid to speak her mind, although this trait usually gets her in fights with others, especially Koji. Whenever she can, Kiki enjoys playing practical jokes on almost anyone using her fox magic when the opportunity arises. But behind her childish nature, she has a warm and nurturing side that she shows when she feels the need too. When in battle, her personality changes completely into that of a skilled warrior. If you manage to make her mad enough, she can be a force to reckon with. Kasa-kun Kasa_profile.gif Age :Unknown Sex : Male Fighting Stlye : none Nationality : Japanese First appearance : 1st stage CH.1 Species: Kasa Obake Height : 3'4”-4'0” Weight :8-15 lbs Likes : Reading, enlightenment, navigating, reciting information Dislikes : Kiki’s impulsive, stubborn, and aggressive attitude; Rain, being called an umbrella . Kasa-kun has been Kiki’s oldest travel advisor and companion. He not only is knowledgeable about the world around him, but he keeps Kiki in check, and out of trouble (sometimes). Kasa-kun is always eager give information to those that want it, and is always willing to learn new things. Although he tends to be too stern, and old fashioned for Kiki’s taste. For what he has in mental strength, he lacks in physical and is usually reluctant to go into combat. One helpful ability he possesses is the power to create a barrier that comes in handy to both him and Kiki. Though for the most part Kasa-kun and Kiki get along, but they have their disagreements, which Kasa usually pays for in pain when he doesn’t agree with her way of thinking. Koji McCloud Koji_profile.gif Age :15 Sex : Male Fighting Stlye : none Nationality : American First appearance : 1st stage CH.1 Species:Human Height : 5'9” Weight :155 lbs Likes : Street Cars, music , helping others in need Dislikes : Falling for Kiki 's tricks, the occult, Mimi's annoying flirting Up until now Koji was never one to believe in the supernatural, until she entered his life. Before long, Kiki would reveal to him a secret world within his own. Koji is well known in his class, but people have a hard time approaching him with his intimidating looks. At first Koji may look very cold, stern and sometimes even scary, but deep down he is actually very compassionate (although he doesn’t like to show it). He’s most known for his short temper, and can be a bit brash, but only when he is concerned about friends or a family member. Being the oldest son of the McCloud family, Koji has always taken it upon himself to be the “responsible” one. With his parents constantly on the go, Koji is often left in charge of the house while they are away. Keeping his occult crazy sister, Paris, out of trouble are just one of his problems. However, with Kiki and Nini hanging around the house, Koji has to make sure they don’t bring it down in the process. He also works at a repair shop some days after school. He doesn’t play any sports, but is still very athletically built. He has a passion for cars, especially modifying them and hopes one day that he will get a career in automotive design. Part of Koji’s family tree dates back to the Edo period of ancient Japan. According to Kiki, Koji may be a true descendant of the fabled Demon slayer known as the “Kitsune Hunter”, who has slain thousands of demons in his lifetime. Kiki can already sense an abnormal amount of spirit energy within Koji. But what interest does Kiki have in the descendant of the very being who sought out to destroy her kind? Paris McCloud Paris_profile.gif Age :10 Sex : Fighting Stlye : none Nationality : American First appearance : N/A Species:Human Height : 4'5” Weight : 71 lbs Likes : Occult, magic, mythology, folklore, fabulous creatures, pandas, horror movies, computers, anime, liquorice Dislikes : Her brother's stubbornes, closed minded people, dressing up Paris is the second born of the McCloud Family, and little sister to Koji McCloud. Her Father Owen McCloud, has always raised Paris and Koji to have an open mind about the world around them. Since her Father influenced her the most, she has developed an interest in the supernatural. She collects almost anything that has to do with the occult. Most of her collection consists of artifacts that her Father brought back on his travels to different parts of the world. Paris has for years been obsessed with the idea of using magic and has been reading through his various written sources. She has even done some research on the Internet, which consequently, has enhanced her computer skills immensely. For the most part, Paris is very intelligent for her age, and is full of curiosity. She always has something to say, and to Koji’s dismay, can be a bit too much. Being the computer wiz that she is, her knowledge of technology is far more expansive than her brother's. Weird interest and all, she can be a sweet girl when she wants to. Ever since she found out about Kiki being a kitsune, she has been asking her non-stop about Fox Magic. Even though Kiki was a little a reluctant at first, she eventually taught her a way to create a similar, but weaker form of Fox fire. From then on, Kiki has taken Paris under her wing, and has become the big sister she has always wanted. With Nini becoming a part of the McCloud family, Paris has made it her part to become a suitable role model for her. She is constantly teaching Nini new things to better herself, as well as dismiss all the bad Oni stereotypes. Mimi Rossetta Mimi_profile.gif Age :? Sex : Female Fighting Stlye :Jujutsu Nationality : American First appearance : N/A Species: Tanuki (Raccoon Dog) Animal Form : Height :3'5” Weight :60 lbs Human Form : Height : 5'4” Weight : 140 lbs Likes : Being the class president, practicing her Jujutsu, shopping, Italian food, flan Dislikes : Kiki out doing her, Demon Hunters, walking on all fours, spicey food, evil demons, doing housework, gaining weight, people calling her a raccoon. Michiko (Her original name) was born in a small village of raccoon dogs. She became very well known amongst her village, not only because she was the only available young tanuki girl, she was also born with Terrakinesis (The ability to manipulate all forms of earth material such as stone). Later in her life, she became increasingly interested in the human world, and often would sneak away from her secluded village in order to observe them up close. As years passed, she was often scolded for wandering away from the village, but this only furthered her fascination with mankind. Personality wise, Mimi is known by others to be very well mannered (and in human form very well endowed). She also has a reputation of being a sort of pompous queen, since she’s the most popular girl in school, as well as the class president among other things. She is dominant in all things academic and physical. Mimi is also a good childhood friend of Koji, though she likes to flirt with him a bit just for kicks. Things change however, when Kiki shows up, gaining almost instant fame and develops a special interest in Koji. To this end, she becomes Kiki's self proclaimed rival. She also has a big concern about her weight. Yet she also tries to defy the common stereotype that Tanuki are traditionally potbellied in build. Unfortunately she has a bit of a sweet tooth, especially for Flan. One might think that she's very spoiled. But on the contrary, she has always been grateful of her upbringing and never takes things for granted. Especially her human mother. Nini Nini_profile.gif Age :3 Sex : Fighting Stlye : Melee Nationality : Japanese First appearance : N/A Species:Oni Height : 3'1” Weight : 35 lbs Likes : Being around Paris (whom she calls her sister), Baseball, comics, lifting weights, electronics Dislikes : Any one that tries to hurt Paris, Water, people crowding around her , being short Sealed within a large kami rock, Nini was brought from Japan to the shores of America by Koji’s Father, Owen McCloud; director of the California Arts Council. Through a small crack in the rock, the first person she saw was Paris, who she has stood by ever since. At first Nini looks to Paris as her master, but she has become more of a big sister figure to her. Much remains unknown about Nini’s origins, or how she was sealed in the rock. And yet, she seems to have a level head and is a quick learner. Instead of being the hideous, dumb, and gigantic creature Onis are usually portrayed as, she is small, smart, and cute. But she still sports their trademark tiger skin, iron club, wild hair, and horns. Despite her diminutive size, Nini possess fantastic strength as well as the ability to create lightning (Koji, unfortunately usually falls pray to her electric shocks). She’s very shy and almost never speaks in public, but when she does, she usually speaks under her breath or into Paris’s ear. She can get annoyed easily if pushed the wrong way, and can get over protective if anyone attempts to harm her friends….especially Paris. Staff Neato Neko I work mainly on the graphics, comic, and layout of the site. Currently, I'm majoring in graphic design in college, and plan on getting my associates degree (and probably my bachelors degree as well). Me and my bro both share a big interest in all things animation (among other things) that ranges from old Looney Toons cartoons, to computer animation. In my spare time like any other artiest, I like to sketch in my sketchpad of things that are “Relevant to my interests”; nuff said. :) If you're wondering how I eat & breathe, and other science facts (la! la! la!) just head to my Neko Blog to get a daily inside look at my day to day life. Ramune Rabbit The other graphic designer of the duo. My brother and I have been working on the development of “Project Kiki” for two years now, and after many revisions to the story, characters, and artwork improvements, we finally have gotten to the point were we feel confident enough to unleash it to the world wide web. We also have plans to make a few flash animations based on some of the characters. Look out for them! Links Kitsune Kiki Comics